Diabetes mellitus is a disorder of carbohydrate metabolism resulting from insufficient production of, or reduced sensitivity to, insulin. In persons who have diabetes, the normal ability of body cells to use glucose is inhibited, thereby increasing blood sugar levels. As more glucose accumulates in the blood, excess levels of sugar are excreted in the urine. Corresponding symptoms of diabetes include increased urinary volume and frequency, thirst, hunger, weight loss, and weakness.
There are two variations of diabetes. Type 1 diabetes is insulin dependent diabetes mellitus for which insulin administration is required. In a subject patient with type 1 diabetes, insulin is not secreted by the pancreas and therefore must be taken by injection or inhalation. Type 2 diabetes may be controlled by dietary restriction, oral anti-hyperglycemic agents, and/or insulin administration. Type 2 diabetes can be attributable to dilatory pancreatic secretion of insulin and reduced sensitivity to the action of insulin on target tissues.
One significant issue that many diabetics face is the unwanted formation of diabetic ulcers, which typically form on the lower extremities, such as on the feet. Diabetic ulcers are open wounds that form on the surface of the skin and can be extremely difficult to heal and close, especially for those diabetics that are poorly nourished or malnourished and/or have decreased blood flow to the lower extremities, including decreased blood flow to the feet. Even when an accepted standard of care is given to a diabetic with a diabetic ulcer (sufficient wound cleansing and dressing replacement, etc.) many diabetics require additional assistance to sufficiently heal and close these types of wounds.
To date, such diabetic ulcers have been treated with numerous pharmaceutical-based therapies, devices, and nutritional compositions. Generally, the nutritional compositions have included antioxidants, zinc, and protein in an attempt to further wound healing. Although some of these approaches have had moderate success, none have proven sufficient to fully address the problem.
As such, there is a need for an alternative to pharmacological therapy and device therapy for treating and improving the rate of healing and closure of diabetic ulcers in diabetic individuals. Nutritional compositions and methods for treating and improving the rate of healing of the diabetic ulcers would be particularly beneficial.